Kid's have we ever told you how we got engaged?
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: In the future, Robin and Barney tell their kids yeah, I said their kids the story of how they got engaged. But it's nowhere near as long Ted's stories. But please give it a shot, BARNEY/ROBIN. Robin whump! but it all makes sense, I love Robin by the way. 'T' because of paranoia


_Kids, have we ever told you the story of how we got engaged?_

* * *

Barney Stinson sat gagged on a chair, tied to it by his tie, he couldn't see anything due to the blindfold on him, but he could hear. And oh how he wished he couldn't.

He could hear the sounds of someone being beaten up, and normally, Barney would, yes, be a bit unnerved at that prospect but this person was someone he knew.

It was Robin.

And he was hearing her cry.

And he didn't like it when she cried.

No sooner had it began, it ended and his blindfold removed, and his bonds removed, so Barney quickly undid his gag.

He collapsed to the floor when they, whoever they were, shoved him of the chair. He then proceeded to crawl across to Robin, who was sitting slumped against a wall, her head bowed and her arm at a wonky angle.

'Robin?' Barney tentatively said, 'Robin, I'm so sor-'

'Don't'

'What?'

'It's not your fault, I guess I shouldn't of shouted at them for calling Canadian's jerks'.

Barney laughed at this, 'well some are, but there's this really awesome chick, great boobs, great everything, and she's, wait for it, Canadian. You might know her, her names Robin Scherbatsky'.

Robin looked up at this, her face wet with tears and her head sporting a slight gash.

Barney crawled closer to her, carefully putting his arm around her and pulled her against him, cuddling her into his body, gently brushing away the dried blood.

'Barney, who are these people?'

'They didn't like the fact that my company didn't do as they wished'.

'And what was that?'

Barney looked at her, before deciding that today would be the day that someone who he loved and trusted and was best friends with, found out what he did for a living.

'We didn't want to kill Krepeas Takiyon, a businessman who had slept with the company's boss' wife'.

'You're a hitman?'

'Sort of, I mean, I have killed people before and we do kill people, but we're more criminals than anything else'.

'Oh, well, why have they kept us alive?'

'I don't know Robin, I really don't'

'Uhm. Barney?'

'Yes?'

'No, it's nothing'

'No, go on'

'No'

'R-obin'

'Is it okay to be scared right now?'

'What? Of course it's not' Barney laughed, but pulled Robin closer and hugged her, he let his own tears fall down, 'and it's certainly not okay to cry with your ex, ex partner'.

'Barney' Robin cried, 'I don't want to die'.

'I know sweetie, I know' Barney soothed, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud bang from behind Barney and they were pulled apart.

'Stinson, stop hugging the slut and beg for your lives, you see, I have one bullet left, for either you or the slut, so it's your pick and judging by your past choices I'm guessing it's going in the slut' a German accented man said.

'You know, Takiyon, I hate people like you' Barney said and tried to buy Robin as much time as possible.

'You always think that you have to be in control and you have to have everything going your way. Well I say you shouldn't and –' BANG!

Barney turned in horror to see Robin staring down at a growing circle of blood on her white sundress.

'B-Barney?' she said faintly, 'I, I' she stuttered.

Losing all self-control, Barney lashed out at the man, delivering a smack to his temple, killing him instantly, before running over to Robin.

'Oh God, I am so, so sorry Robin, look, I need you to keep pressure on it and focus on my awesome face, can you do that?'

Robin's hand left her stomach.

'Robin, please, can you do that for me?'

'Yes' Robin faintly said and rose her hand back to her stomach applying pressure onto the wound, 'where are we Barney?' she asked.

Barney knelt down and slid his hands under her, picking her up when he got a firm grip. Her right hand wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up. Wincing when Robin whimpered.

'You're gonna be okay Robin'

'Where are we Barney?'

'You're gonna be okay'

'Barney please, tell me you know where we are'

'I don't Robin, but I promise you I am not going to let you die. And Scherbatsky?'

Robin's eyes started fluttering close.

'No, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't close your eyes Robin, I need your help, Bar-man can't do it all on his own, he needs his Robin'.

'16'

'What?'

'16 no's'

Barney smiled, 'well you did that to me once'

'I'm sorry'

'I forgave you yonks ago, God Robin' Barney scoffed half-heartedly.

'I meant, I'm sorry I never broke up with Kevin, and that you're here when you should be out with Quinn, or with Ted and Marshall at a strip club having your stag doo, you shouldn't be here with me'

'Hey, enough of that'

'You're a good man Barney, no matter what everyone else says'.

'Thanks, but I have had help, from you mainly but I've had help over the years. Cause I was once sad, and now I'm,'

'Awesome,' Robin finished.

'Yeah. It's a true story too' Barney smiled.

* * *

Barney carried on carrying Robin, through the lefts and rights of the seemingly massive building, until he reached an exit.

'Hey Robin, I can see an exit' Barney whispered and walked over to it. Unconscious of the fact that Robin's eyes were closed and her left hand was limp.

Barney looked down at Robin.

'Hey Scherbatsky, wake up' he laughed nervously, speeding up towards the exit.

'Scherbatsky?'

'Robin?'

'ROBIN!' Barney cried out and started to run towards the exit, kicking it open with his left leg, he ran outside.

To find he was right next door to Marshall and Lily's.

'How the hell did they manage that?' Barney wondered before hoisting Robin onto one arm and smacking the door with his free fist.

*knock knock knock*

'MARSHALL, LILY, TED, HELP!' he yelled.

'Barney? What the hell, just open the door' Ted's voice shouted from within.

Barney opened the door and took a hold of Robin's weight once more, gripping tightly and wrapping his one hand so far around Robin that he manage to apply pressure to her gun shot wound.

'Barney? Robin?' Ted said as he got up from the chair.

'Oh MY GOD, Lily call an ambulance' Ted ordered before helping Barney lay Robin down on the sofa.

Her eyes were still shut but she was faintly breathing.

Barney took her hand in his, stroking her head as Ted applied pressure onto Robin's wound.

'Ted, why do you need an – oh my god' Lily said as she emerged from the kitchen, 'Robin!' she exclaimed before pulling out her cell and dialling 911.

'How did this happen?' Ted asked.

'She, she, I' Barney stuttered, 'it was to do with my job, they caught us last night, they hurt her so I'd co-operate and then they shot her'.

'Who?'

'Some bastard'

'Barney'

'I know, I know Ted'

'No, Barney, you saved her life,'

'What? Did you not just hear me, my job, she got shot, its my fault'

'No, Barney, no it's not, you carried her, you got her out of wherever it was you were and you've kept her alive'

'I just, seeing Robin like that, it made me evaluate a couple of things, and I don't want to see Robin hurt ever again, and me being with Quinn hurts her, sure she puts up that Canadian façade but, I know her, and she's, she's'

'awesome?' a weak voice said.

'Robin?' Ted and Barney said in unison.

'hurts Barney'

'I know sweetie, I know, look, the ambulance will be here soon, just squeeze my hand and it'll be over before you know it' Barney said and got closer to Robin.

Ted went over to Lily. 'How long?'

'About 3 minutes' Lily replied, her eyes never leaving Robin's blood stained body.

'Have you told Marshall?'

'No, he's got a court case, his cell will be switched off'.

*knock knock knock*

Ted opened the door and the paramedic's swarmed in, immediately covering Barney and Robin.

* * *

Barney sat by Robin's bed as she lay in her coma in her ICU room, private thanks to Barney.

'I wish, oh god Robin, I wish that we stayed together, I love you Scherbatsky, and as soon as I see Quinn I'm calling off the engagement, I never truly loved her, she was just a replacement you, and it's not fair to her or you that I marry her. I love you Robin and I know you can't hear this right now, but I want you to be Mrs Robin Stinson, more than I love suits. So please, please wake up'.

Lily and Ted waited outside the room, watching Robin's steady breathing and Barney's tearstained face talk.

'How's Robin?' Marshall asked from behind. Lily turned around, her eyes full of tears and she sobbed, 'she's in ICU'. Marshall covered his arms around Lily's sobbing frame, and he glanced at Barney and Robin.

'Oh God, what happened?'

'She got shot' Ted answered, solemnly, 'Barney saved her'.

'He must be breaking inside' Marshall murmured into Lily's hair.

* * *

The next day and Barney hadn't left Robin's side once, his hand still looped into hers, head resting gently on her arm. Ted came in early and woke Barney up for a quick coffee and sat with him.

'I, I love her Ted' Barney whispered.

'I know, but what about Quinn?'

'I've got to end it with her'

'She's been calling you all night,' Ted said and brought out Barney's cell out of his pocket.

'Oh' was all Barney could muster.

'Want me to call her and tell her what happened to Robin?'

'Please'

'k' Ted replied, kissed Robin's forehead and stood up to leave when his hand was grabbed by Barney, 'thanks bro'.

Ted smiled, 'she'll be fine Barney, she's Canadian'.

Barney didn't smile back, just stroked Robin's forehead and sighed.

Ted walked quietly out and motioned to Lily to come over, 'Barney wants to end it with Quinn'.

'Really? Is this because of what happened to Robin or is it because of how he feels?'

'You knew how he felt?'

'Come on Ted, it was so obvious, he is absolutely head over heels, well for Barney it's more like tie over suit in love with Robin'.

'She'll be okay wont she?'

Lily smiled sadly, 'the doctors told me and Marshall that because she made it through the night she'll wake up soon'.

'That's good, hey Marshall?'

'Mhm?'

'Keep an eye on Barney would you, I have to phone Quinn'

'Sure thing'.

Ted walked out of the corridor and into the waiting area and phoned Quinn, who said that she'd come straight over.

When he got back he found Lily and Marshall inside the room with Barney and Robin. Robin looked so peaceful as she lay in the coma, her face covered in bruises and bandaged. She had a respirator mask on and there was a gentle beep from the hospital equipment. Ted sat down next to Barney, 'I told her about Robin and she said she'd come over to the hospital'

'No, no, no, no' Barney said.

'Why?' Lily said.

'I told the people here she was Robin Stinson, because they wouldn't let anyone who wasn't American in here for treatment, and if I said she was Canadian then she'd have to go to the one across town and that would've killed her'.

'You said she was your wife?' Marshall asked.

'Yes'

'And Quinn is going to ask for where Robin is and she'll use her last name, so, kiss'.

* * *

_Kids, like your Uncle Ted said about your father in a movie theatre, he didn't actually use the word kiss. What your Uncle Ted said was something else._

* * *

'I don't care, I want her to be Robin Stinson' Barney deadpanned.

'Barney?' Quinn's voice said from the hall way, 'is this true?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Quinn, but it's not fair to you that I continue our engagement'

Quinn ripped her ring of her finger and chucked it back at Barney before running over to Robin's bed and ripped off her oxygen mask and started to strangle her. Robin's eyes shot open and they widened at the sight.

Ted, Marshall, Lily and Barney all tried to pull Quinn off Robin but she had her feet hooked on the edges of the bed.

Robin quickly raised her hand and punched Quinn in the neck, momentarily winding her and allowing the others to pull her off.

Barney quickly went back over to Robin and hugged her, both watching as Marshall and Ted dragged Quinn out.

Robin hugged Barney and breathed deeply as she tried to level her breathing and stop herself from crying, 'Barney' she sobbed into his shoulder.

'Robin, I'm so glad you're okay'.

* * *

Lily left the room when Barney kissed her on the lips, 'I love you Scherbatsky,' he whispered, as the doctor came in.

'Ahh Mrs Stinson, I see you have woken up' the doctor said and Robin glared at Barney, who kissed her check whispering, 'only way to allow you to be treated'.

Robin smiled and linked her hands with Barney, 'yep' she said to the doctor who smiled and checked Robin's charts, 'right, well, we'll have to keep you in for a couple of days to make sure your okay but other than that, then your free to go, your husband and his friends have already talked to the police so you won't have to do that' the doctor concluded and left Barney and Robin alone.

Bracing himself for a punch Barney closed his eyes, but was surprised to feel Robin's lips on his, and Robin whisper, 'I want to be Mrs Robin Stinson, Barney'.

* * *

_And that kids, is the story of how we got engaged._

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review, it was my first HIMYM. xx**


End file.
